


Je te promets

by Scorpio_no_Caro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_no_Caro/pseuds/Scorpio_no_Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic. Texte articulé autour de la chanson de Johnny Halliday "Je te promets"</p><p>Bonne lecture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je te promets

* * *

Après leur résurrection, et malgré la joie qu'elle a engendrée, certains Chevaliers d'Or ont du mal à gérer ce qu'ils considèrent comme une trahison envers Athéna. Bien que cela fût nécessaire, accepter de devenir des Spectres au service d'Hadès leur pèse sur la conscience. En particulier pour l'un d'entre eux, à l'origine de cette idée.

Bien qu'ayant repris les rennes du Sanctuaire, Shion sombre de plus en plus dans la déprime. Il n'arrive pas à se pardonner, bien que grâce à cela, Athéna fut victorieuse. Dohko sent bien que son ami est au bord du gouffre et qu'il pourrait faire un pas de trop à n'importe quel moment. Il est inquiet et décide de jouer le tout pour le tout. S'il échoue, alors ils sombreront tous les deux…

 

\- _Voyons si ce sentiment pour lequel nous sommes morts peut vraiment accomplir des miracles…_ songeait la Balance en montant les marches pour atteindre le Palais du Grand Pope.

 

Lorsque j'entre dans ton bureau, le soleil s'est déjà couché depuis longtemps. Alors que je pensais te trouver assis en train de lire des rapports, je te trouve alangui sur le divan, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux fermés. Je prends quelque secondes pour te regarder, pour m'emplir les yeux de ton image. C'est plus fort que moi. J'aimerais tellement que tu me demandes mon aide. Mais jamais tu ne le feras. Pas que tu sois si fier, mais tu es le Grand Pope. C'est à toi d'aider les autres, pas le contraire. C'est du moins ainsi que tu conçois ta fonction. Mais moi, je sais bien que tu n'arrives plus à te concentrer sur ton travail. La culpabilité te ronge, chaque jour un peu plus. J'aimerais tellement balayer tes remords d'une caresse, te montrer que cette vie vaut la peine qu'on la vive, baignée dans le parfum des fleurs et la douceur de mes bras, tous les deux allongés sous les étoiles qui écrivent notre destin.

 

**Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche**   
**Je te promets le miel à ma main qui te touche**   
**Je te promets le ciel au dessus de ta couche**   
**Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces.**

 

 

J'ai, moi aussi, des remords. Je regrette de ne pas être intervenu lorsque j'ai compris la folie de Saga. Comme j'ai souffert, par les Dieux ! Comme j'ai pleuré ta mort ! Comme j'ai maudit ce jeune Chevalier d'Or, malheureuse victime de la malédiction de son signe. Mon cœur réduit en cendres, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de chagrin, moi aussi. Mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression que tout ce qui nous a fait souffrir appartient à d'autres que nous. Alors que toi, tu sembles te raccrocher à ce passé comme pour te faire du mal. Encore et encore. Si c'est ainsi que tu comptes te punir pour le choix que tu as fait, tu as tort ! Et je ferai tout pour te montrer ton erreur parce que je t'ai perdu une fois en partant à Rozan, une seconde fois, tué par Saga, une troisième fois quand tu m'as enveloppé de ta lumière étoilée. Si je n'ai pas pu t'aider ces fois-là, maintenant je ferai tout pour te garder près de moi.

**Je te promets la clé des secrets de mon âme**   
**Je te promets ma vie de mes rires à mes larmes**   
**Je te promets le feu à la place des armes**   
**Plus jamais des adieux rien que des au revoir**

 

Je m'approche, je sais que tu as senti ma présence. Je ne me cache pas. Je m'assois près de toi, tu ne bouges pas. Ton visage semble si serein. Tes longs cils font une ombre sur tes pommettes. Ta peau a le velouté d'un pétale de rose. Je m'attarde à observer tout ces détails et je tombe un peu plus sous ton charme alors que tu ne fais rien pour ça. Ta seule présence m'envoûte. Le simple fait que tu existes m'ensorcèle. Si Athéna est ma raison d'être, tu es ma raison de vouloir, de toutes mes forces, vivre. Je me penche vers toi, mes lèvres tremblantes irrésistiblement attirées par les tiennes. Je découvre leur douceur tendre, je te sens frémir à ce contact. Je me recule, tu ouvres les yeux. Ton regard me transperce le cœur. J'y lis tant de douleur, de souffrance. La tristesse et la culpabilité sont comme des ombres sournoises tapies dans tes magnifiques prunelles roses. Où es-tu Shion ? Je ne te trouve plus dans ce regard agonisant.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ta voix murmurante me fait mal. Alors que je crois à cette vie, à cet amour que j'ai pour toi, tu sembles vouloir que je te laisse seul, livré aux affres de ta solitude.

 

**J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil**   
**J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel**   
**J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent**   
**J'te promets une histoire différente des autres**   
**Si tu m'aides à y croire encore**

**Je te promets des jours tout bleus comme tes veines**   
**Je te promets des nuits rouges comme tes rêves**   
**Des heures incandescentes et des minutes blanches**   
**Des secondes insouciantes au rythme de tes hanches**

 

\- Parce que je t'aime. Parce que je ne veux plus vivre sans toi. Parce que je ne _peux_ plus vivre sans toi. Laisse-moi t'aider. Laisse-moi t'aimer…

Je t'embrasse à nouveau. Et soudain, je sens tes lèvres s'animer sous les miennes. Mon cœur se gonfle d'une joie incommensurable. Il y a encore de l'espoir pour nous. J'ai maintenant la certitude que je peux te faire reculer du bord de ce gouffre sans fond où je te sentais prêt à te laisser tomber. Ma langue glisse sur tes lèvres, elles s'entrouvrent. Notre baiser se fait plus profond, plus sensuel. Je pose ma main sur ta poitrine. Ton cœur bat fort et vite. Je la glisse entre ta chemise et ta peau. Nous frissonnons tous les deux. Je dénude ton torse, mes doigts l'explorent comme un territoire inconnu et fascinant. Le même brasier brûle dans nos corps. La passion explose dans nos sens. Tes bras se referment sur moi avec force et douceur mêlées. Tu me laisses t'allonger sur le divan, mon corps épouse le tien comme s'ils avaient toujours été faits l'un pour l'autre.

 

**Et même si c'est pas vrai, si on te l'a trop fait**   
**Si les mots sont usés, comme écrits à la craie**   
**On fait bien des grands feux en frottant des cailloux**   
**Peut-être avec le temps à la force d'y croire**   
**On peut juste essayer pour voir**

**Je te promets mes bras pour porter tes angoisses**  
 **Je te promets mes mains pour que tu les embrasses**  
 **Je te promets mes yeux si tu ne peux plus voir**  
 **J'te promets d'être heureux si tu n'as plus d'espoir**   


\- Où ça va nous mener ? me demandes-tu en prenant mon visage entre tes mains et en plongeant ton regard dans le mien.

\- Peu importe… l'essentiel c'est d'être ensemble… d'y croire…

\- C'est peut-être toi qui as raison, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer…

\- Alors, essayons…

\- Aime-moi Dohko… fais-moi tout oublier… ramène-moi à la vie…

Je reprends ta bouche. La chaleur de ta peau me grise. Je sens ton désir s'éveiller comme s'il attendait que tu te libères enfin de tes chaînes. Je suis si heureux que les larmes me montent aux yeux. Alors ce serait vrai ? L'amour peut accomplir des miracles. Débarrassés de leurs vêtements, nos corps peuvent enfin s'exprimer. Dans la pénombre de cette pièce, je t'aime. Je glisse sur toi, je dévore ta peau luisante de sueur, tes mains me font perdre la tête. Tu soupires, tu gémis.

 

**J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil**   
**J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel**   
**J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent**   
**J'te promets une histoire différente des autres**   
**Si tu m'aides à y croire encore.**

 

Je me perds en toi. Tes jambes s'enroulent autour de mes hanches. Ton abandon est total. Tu m'offres ton corps, ton cœur. Tu m'offres ta vie. Le parfum de ta passion me donne le vertige. Ta confiance absolue et aveugle me bouleverse. Tu es ma force, tu es ma vie. Nos doigts s'entrecroisent, nos regards se frôlent, nos lèvres se caressent. Nos soupirs lascifs se font écho. Tes bras se resserrent, tes cuisses broient ma taille. Mes mouvements s'accélèrent, tu cries. Tu viens à moi, tu t'ouvres, tu te donnes sans retenue. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. Tu halètes mon nom à chaque fois que je plonge dans ton corps, dans ton cœur. De ton aura, tu laisses dériver tes sentiments vers moi. Ils m'enveloppent comme une chaude couverture moelleuse au creux de laquelle je me blottis. A mon tour, je te dévoile tout, je t'offre tout. Mon corps, mon cœur, mon âme. Je t'appartiens, pour l'éternité.

Nos gémissements s'intensifient à mesure que nous nous rapprochons du plaisir ultime que seul l'Amour véritable peut procurer. Et lorsqu'il nous foudroie, nos cris, nos corps et nos cœurs sont enfin un et indivisible.

 

**Et même si c'est pas vrai, même si je mens**   
**Si les mots sont usés, légers comme du vent**   
**Et même si notre histoire se termine au matin**   
**J'te promets un moment de fièvre et de douceur**   
**Pas toute le nuit mais quelques heures**

**Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche**   
**Je te promets le miel à ma main qui te touche**   
**Je te promets le ciel au-dessus de ta couche**   
**Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces**

 

J'écoute les battements de ton cœur s'apaiser lentement. Je sais que tu as tourné le dos à l'abîme de noirceur qui t'attirait tant. Nos larmes coulent mais je ne sais pas si c'est de bonheur de nous être trouvé, ou bien parce que l'immensité de notre amour nous submerge et que nous ne savons pas encore comment gérer ce que nous éprouvons.

\- Dohko… tu seras toujours là ?

\- Toujours, mon amour…

\- J'ai besoin de toi, de ta force…

\- Je te promets que jamais je ne quitterai. Jamais !

Je dis ça avec tant de conviction qu'un adorable sourire se dessine sur tes lèvres. Ô vision miraculeuse ! Depuis quand n'ai-je plus vu une expression d'espoir sur ton beau visage ? Je souris à mon tour. Tes yeux se ferment et un murmure s'échappe de tes lèvres.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Dohko…

 

Fin


End file.
